all we know
by chryssa
Summary: aku ingin menjadi musuhmu, shintarou. akashi/midorima.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

all we know

* * *

Midorima menemukan eksistensinya untuk kali pertama di _gymnasium _Teiko. Dia bukan tipe pengamat yang serba ingin tahu, tapi warna darah yang berbaur dengan kepala-kepala berambut hitam itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diperhatikan. Dan, detik itu juga Akashi Seijuurou mendapatkan atensinya.

Tipikal _tuan muda _yang tak pernah disukainya_, _kalau Midorima bisa berkomentar. Toh, komentarnya tak pernah benar-benar disuarakannya—secara tersirat atau pun tersurat. Nyatanya, dia cukup nyaman berbincang panjang dengan tuan mudaAkashi tersebut. Menjadi salah dua dari empat anak kelas satu yang berhasil menembus _string _pertama Klub Basket Teiko, mau tak mau meningkatkan frekuensi pertemuan mereka. Dengan dirinya—yang sering kali dianggap aneh atau menyebalkan oleh orang lain—tidak terlalu nyaman berbicara dengan Murasakibara atau Aomine, tidak juga dengan para _senpai _(titel _freshman _sedikit membuatnya segan, kau tahu) satu-satunya pilihan adalah Akashi. Meskipun Midorima bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tidak mungkin dia akan diam saja sepanjang latihan basket.

Awalnya, sulit bagi Midorima untuk bertemu Akashi dan mendapatkan senyum intimidasinya nyaris setiap hari. Kurva senyum yang sama sekali tidak manis apa lagi menunjukkan penghiburan, justru mengerikan, seolah menyatakan keabsolutannya. Terlebih lagi dengan ramalan _oha Asa _yang menyatakan teman bicara terbaik untuk _Cancer _bukanlah _Sagitarius. _Namun, Midorima membiasakan dirinya. Lalu, keduanya menjadi penghiburan satu sama lain (dan, dia diam-diam mengakui bahwa _Oha Asa _bisa saja salah.) Midorima mengingat langit yang berlapis warna senja dari jendela kelas yang kosong dan papan _shogi _dan Akashi. Dia tidak pernah memang, dalam _shogi _atau pun basket atau bahkan dalam pelajaran akademik jika lawannya seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, dia bersenang-senang.

Midorima belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Akashi, sebelumnya. Akashi dengan mudah mengimbanginya, nyaris dalam segala hal. Otaknya cukup brilian untuk remaja seusianya. Bukan hanya soal basket, tapi juga pelajaran sekolah dan berbagai hal lain di luar itu. Meski Midorima—dalam banyak hal—jarang sekali mau menyetujui argumentasi Akashi, dia tau Akashi layak untuk mendapatkan _pengakuan. _Kemudian, Midorima sadar, dirinya akan selalu menjadi yang kedua, setelah seorang Akashi Seijuurou turut mengambil peran dalam teater kehidupannya. Sekalipun dia membawa _lucky item_nya tiga buah sekaligus. Tidak juga ketika _Cancer _berada di deret pertama menurut ramalan _Oha Asa. _

Hari-hari selanjutnya, ketika Midorima mengunci dirinya bersama Akashi dan papan _shogi _di kelas kosong bukan lagi anomali. Berdiskusi panjang tentang pertandingan-pertandingan basket yang mereka tonton dan taktik-taktik baru untuk pertandingan mereka selanjutnya. Yang kemudian berakhir dengan penyiksaan dengan cara _training _gila-gilaan dari Akashi demi mendukung taktik baru yang dia diskusikan dengan Midorima. Ketika dia harus pulang dengan kaki setengah terseret dan nyaris ketinggalan kereta terakhir, Midorima menyesal menyetujui rencana Akashi.

Ada waktu di mana Akashi seenaknya memasukkan pemain ke dalam _string _pertama klub basket mereka. Midorima sudah memperingatkan tentang risiko mengambil keputusan tanpa konsiderasi. Akashi hanya tersenyum, toh pada akhirnya, dia tetap memasukkan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai anggota tim. Midorima tidak pernah berkata Akashi salah, meski dia juga tidak membenarkan setiap argumennya, hanya saja kali ini dia mengakui pilihan Akashi cukup tepat. Pemain Bayangan itu memang berguna bagi tim mereka.

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu benar, Midorima-_kun," _dia hanya tersenyum (atau menyeringai?) pada Midorima, ketika pertandingan baru saja usai dan mereka menang berkat Si Pemain Bayangan.

"Tidak," tangan kiri Midorima yang sudah kembali terbalut perban membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, sementara tangan kanannya semakin erat mencengkeram boneka _rilakkuma _mini_—lucky item_nya hari ini. "Kau tidak selalu benar Akashi. Aku akan membuktikannya."

* * *

Perpustakaan bukanlah tempat asing bagi Midorima maupun Akashi. Keduanya sama-sama menyukai ketenangan yang tidak akan didapatkan di luar perpustakaan sekolah. Entah hanya membaca buku, atau berkutat dengan teori-teori Newton dan Boyle. Sering kali, mereka duduk di satu meja yang sama, tanpa bertukar kata. Masing-masing sibuk dengan buku setebal batu bata tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi yang lain. Hanya saja—entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka akan menutup buku pada saat yang bersamaan dan keluar perpustakaan bersama-sama.

Kebersamaan yang agak tidak lazim, Midorima sendiri mengakui. Tapi dirinya pun tidak berusaha menghindar dari rutinitas ganjil itu.

(Mungkin dia menikmatinya. Mungkin.)

Lain waktu, ketka Midorima tampak sibuk mengaplikasikan aljabar, dan Akashi duduk di seberangnya berbatas satu meja besar dengan buku tebal tentang entah apa. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya, "kau baik-baik saja, Midorima-_kun_?"

"Baik," Midorima menjawab sekenanya, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Gagal menyembunyikan kerut keheranan yang tergurat di dahinya.

"Kau tampak agak stres belakangan ini."

"Sepertinya kau salah, kali ini." Lalu, atensinya kembali pada deretan angka yang membelah bukunya.

Midorima memang enggan mengakui jika dia memang agak tertekan belakangan ini, (salahkan Akashi, pelatih, dan menu latihannya yang membuat dirinya nyaris tak bisa belajar, karena waktu dan terutama, tenaganya sudah tersita tuntas untuk latihan, menjadi penyebab prestasinya di kelas sedikit menurun.) Satu hal yang baru saja Midorima sadari, Akashi memperhatikannya.

Midorima berspekulasi dalam diam, jika mereka benar-benar _berteman._ Bahwa dirinya bukan salah satu _bidak _Akashi.

* * *

Ada kalanya, Midorima menganggap Akashi sebagai seorang teman. Ya, _teman. _Bukan rival dalam segala hal, bukan juga kapten tim basketnya. Meski itu hanya terjadi pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Ketika pemuda Akashi itu sakit sehingga harus absen sekolah sekaligus latihan, misalnya. (Kabar tentang sakitnya Akashi menghebohkan seluruh _string _pertama—bahkan Kise, yang baru mengenalnya kurang dari satu bulan. Siapa yang menduga seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa jatuh sakit?)

"Ini _lucky item _untuk _Sagitarius. _Semoga cepat sembuh._" _Midorima meletakkan syal berwarna merah marun di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Akashi, ketika dia menjenguk kaptennya. Sendirian. Ya, **sendirian. **Tanpa teman-teman basketnya, atau teman-teman yang lain. Hanya Midorima Shintarou (dan _lucky item_nya.)

"Terima kasih, Midorima-_kun," _Akashi berkata dengan suara parau, tidak ada hegemoni dalam intonasinya. Dan Midorima sedikit berjengit heran mendengarnya—entah ucapan terima kasihnya, atau nada suaranya, atau malah keduanya.

"Sama-sama," Midorima menyahut. Lalu jeda sepersekian detik, sebelum dia kembali bertutur, "sebenarnya, aku ingin menjengukmu besok—bersama anggota tim yang lain, tapi besok aku ada urusan jadi kuputuskan menjengukmu hari ini. Bukan karena aku khawatir padamu, sih."

Siapa pun tahu, frasa-frasa yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Apa lagi seorang Akashi, dengan mudah dia menemukan ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Midorima-_kun," _masih dengan suara yang sama paraunya, Akashi membalasnya dengan mudah. Tentu saja, perubahan rona wajah Midorima tidak luput dari sepasang iris _crimson _miliknya.

"Aku tidak khawatir padamu, Akashi. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin sakit parah sampai sekarat—"

"—tapi cukup parah untuk membuatku tidak masuk sekolah. Iya, kan?"

Midorima diam. Akashi menyeringai menyebalkan. Merasa kalah, Midorima menyerah, "terserah apa katamu."

Tidak terlalu lama, Midorima pamit pulang dengan alasan _tidak mau mengganggu istirahat Akashi._ Dengan ucapan semoga cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa minum obatmu yang dituturkan secara implisit dan sedikit berbelit-belit.

Ketika dia sampai di rumahnya diiringi dengan _selamat datang _singkat dari adik perempuannya, setelah kontemplasi sepanjang rel kereta yang menjembatani enam stasiun, Midorima merasa dia benar-benar menganggap bahwa Akashi adalah seorang _teman. _Bahkan teman terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

* * *

"Giliranmu, Midorima-_kun," _Akashi menjalankan salah satu bidak _shogi_nya.

Midorima memakukan pandang matanya pada papan _shogi, _berpikir tentang langkah selanjutnya. Sambil berkata dengan keyakinan maksimal, "aku akan mengalahkanmu, Akashi."

Bibir itu mencibir, menjengkelkan. "Aku tidak terkalahkan, kau tahu itu."

"Mungkin memang tidak sekarang."

Akashi menggeleng, "aku absolut, Midorima-_kun."_

"Kau **tidak **absolut, Akashi."

Midorima memang tidak pernah membayangkan Akashi kalah, dalam hal apa pun, dalam permainan apa pun. Tapi, Midorima yakin, tidak selamanya Akashi akan terus menang. Dan, dia berpikir, sekalipun Akashi kalah, dia tidak akan keberatan untuk tetap menjadi _teman _bagi Akashi.

* * *

Midorima benci ketika Akashi mulai memanggilnya (dan semua teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai _ -nya) dengan nama depannya. Bukannya dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama Shintarou, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Mido-_chin _atau Midorima_cchi. _Dia hanya tidak suka bagaimana cara Akashi memanggilnya.

Penuh dengan hegemoni yang menyatakan bahwa dia absolut. Midorima merasa orang itu seperti bukan Akashi. Dia melihat lebih jelas dari siapa pun, Akashi Seijuurou dengan sepasang iris heterokromia itu bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang dia kenal.

Ketika perpustakaan kosong, pada suatu sore, hanya ada dirinya dan seorang _librarian _yang tak lagi muda, Midorima mengingat bagaimana langit biru berubah menjadi jingga, kemudian lembayung, tumpukan buku, Akashi, dan keheningan yang mereka bagi di dalam perpustakaan nyaris setiap senja.

Rutinitas mereka masih sama, termasuk bermain _shogi _di kelas yang sudah sepi. Tapi, tidak pernah ada lagi konversasi tentang strategi dan taktik mereka untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Tanpa bertanya, Midorima mengerti bagi Akashi Teiko sudah tak lagi membutuhkan strategi. Cukup _Kiseki no Sedai _dan biarkan mereka bertanding sesuka mereka, sudah dapat dipastikan Teiko menang.

(Meski Midorima sebenarnya tidak suka cara Akashi yang seperti ini.)

Akashi berubah terlalu jauh. Meski Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu memang berorientasi pada kemenangan, tapi dia tidak pernah seambisius sekaligus searogan ini. Merasa dirinya absolut, merasa dirinya tak terkalahkan.

Saat di mana masing-masing anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _sudah memutuskan ke sekolah mana mereka akan melanjutkan, Midorima tahu, Akashi sudah tidak terkejar. Terlebih ketika dia berkata dengan determinasi penuh, "mulai sekarang, kita adalah musuh."

* * *

_"Aku tidak mengenal kekalahan, Shintarou."_

_"Aku akan mengajarimu, kalau begitu."_

* * *

Di waktu lain, dua musim kemudian di arena pertandingan _Winter Cup, _ketika kilau merah dan keemasan itu kembali menemukan hijaunya mata Midorima di balik lensa bening, Midorima Shintarou tahu dia berhadapan dengan monster. Dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang benar-benar tak terkalahkan—bahkan oleh dirinya yang pernah berjanji akan mengajari kapten Rakuzan itu tentang kekalahan. Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut, yang bahkan tidak pernah dikhianati oleh kemenangan.

Jari-jari Midorima yang mendingin menggantung ragu di udara, ketika sang Kaisar menolak menjabat tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, juga pandang matanya. Akashi menatapnya, dingin. Tidak ada jejak-jejak keramahan yang menyatakan mereka _pernah _berteman, dulu.

"Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu, Shintarou."

_**End**_

* * *

iya saya tahu, ini nonsense abis, plotless, dan luar biasa alay =.= saya ngetiknya sambil teler gara-gara latihan seminggu tiga kali untuk pementasan wayang orang, sementara tugas kuliah juga enggak mau menunggu. dan, saya cinta akamido—meski enggak sebanyak cinta saya sama kikuro atau aokuro, tapi pairing ini layak mendapatkan lebih banyak cinta #halah terima kasih sudah membaca, segala bentuk apresiasi selalu ditunggu ^^.


End file.
